


I Just Wanna Stare at Your Face

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Based on the prompt given by EmuFume: The first time David uses his key to go to Patrick's apartment when Patrick isn't there.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	I Just Wanna Stare at Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleLeafSquareRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/gifts).



> For Emu- who allows me to obsess over all things Canada, deals valiantly with my random topics of conversation, and is one of the funniest people I know! So much love for you, friend!!!
> 
> I think you know by now where the title is from. Song is called- Share Your Address.

Patrick: _Jazzagals are taking forever to shop, I’ll be late. Make yourself at home ;)_

David: _Make myself at home in the hallway?_

Patrick: _I didn’t think I had to specify. No, make yourself at home inside the apartment._

David: _Patrick Brewer. Do you leave your apartment unlocked?! That is INCORRECT!_

Patrick: _Check your wallet, babe._

David read the text about 4 times and then began fumbling for his wallet. When his wiggly, frantic fingers felt nothing new, he began to feel a bit disgruntled.

As if Patrick had some sort of Davids-Emotions-are-Spiraling radar, a text came through. 

Patrick: _Behind your ID._

David felt it on his finger tips before he saw it. He slowly pulled the gold, shiny key out of his wallet. It was beautiful. David wasn’t supposed to think that ordinary objects such as a key was beautiful. But this one was.

He shakily let himself in and put his bag down on the table. With those same shaky fingers, he pulled out his phone again. 

David: _Sneaky. How long has that been hiding in my wallet??_

Patrick: _After you passed out of exhaustion from what you called “assembling all of fucking IKEA”..._

David: _You put this in my wallet the first night in the apartment?_

Patrick: _I did. Is that okay?_

David: _Mhmm._

David was working hard to keep his emotions in check when he had a better idea. A few minutes later, he sent off a second text. 

David: _Hurry home honey, I’m already naked._

**Author's Note:**

> ........and then they had tender sex! 
> 
> The End.


End file.
